A Dimensional Displacement
by MadnessMaker1337
Summary: A Bored Balance Agent is dragged into a MLP world by the Mane 6, he was hoping to fight a god not a Centaur with a big ego! Another day for Paragon.


**Hey guys, so it's been quite a while since i have done a update but things are happening, i'm nearing the end of my Care 4 Course in college and im helping a fellow writer with their stories along with playing with a friend, not to mention writer's block, i was browsing stories and i noticed a story on FimFiction of Doom Guy beating the crap outta Tirek and i thought "Hm, looks fun, maybe ill do that" and came up with this small one-shot idea, note this doesn't mean i'll go back to the other stories im just far too outta touch with the series that i cant be bothered, i will continue my Brave Frontier story if i manage to help my fellow writer out enough to make my chapters more fun!**

**I do not own My Little Pony or any of it's characters and plots, the only thing i deeply own is my OC's.**

**Paragon's Office**

Inside a well furnished office depicting multiple pictures and elegant furniture is a being who is currently finishing up some paperwork and on his Digital Computer to which he is typing on a holographic keyboard, he is a tall man with a handsome face wearing a set of black clothing which consists of a trench-coat with chains dangling at the bottom, tight trousers and plated gloves along with heavy steel toe capped boots along with a armoured T-shirt while the entire set of clothes has a stitched on Chain all over it.

"Finally, finished this blasted paperwork." He finally says sending away an E-mail to which he rests in his Office chair.

The paperwork he was writing off was from his last task which was infested by a Necromorphic virus from Dead Space, somehow a Brethren Moon fell into a slip-space crack and was transported there causing immense pandemonium and a large scale infestation, after discovering this he had to mobilize a dozen ships to purify the planet as well as saving anyone left while he took on the Moon himself, result? A obliterated planet that was merged with the Moon causing him to take it seriously and destroy the entire planet with a large scale attack, granted it was uncommon of the moon merging with a planet since it would take years to do that but the rift most likely gave it enhanced reproduction thus giving birth to a Brethren Planet, after the planetary fight the survivors were accounted for, a total of 50 thousand people were rescued, some were badly injured and had a slow acting infection which was immediately neutralised thanks to his forces advanced medicine, several children had no families from that invasion and he had to help build them a home on a new uninhabited world to start anew with a Balance Force's base on the planet to monitor for anymore Rift's.

Sighing the man gets up and looks out of his office's window looking over his ever expanding base as ships fly by to and from a dozen locations while down below his soldiers train vigorously for threats.

"Hmm, maybe i should take Angelica to that amusement park that was recently built in Libra." He muses.

Suddenly alarms blare in his office.

"**ALERT! SLIPSPACE PORTAL DETECTED!" **

Hearing that he twirls around looking around his office for this portal, a Slipspace portal in his office indicates a major problem since his office is well protected against them.

"It's not left, it's not right or forward or even up so it must be-!"

He is cut off however as a purple glow erupts under him to which he looks below him and spots a portal where he is standing.

"Oh…...Fuck." He swears before he falls through the portal to which it seals after getting it's package to which the alarms subside and the front doors burst open, a Armoured Squad looking around Rifles primed.

"Commander?" One asks to a vacant office.

**Universe 8474746 - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**

Meanwhile in a My Little Pony dimension a group of 6 mares and a Chaos god huddle around a crystal chest with 6 keys.

"Ya sure this'll work Twilight?" A orange mare asks.

"I'm sure! We just need to turn the keys simultaneously!" The purple pony known as Twilight says.

"Ooo! Do you think it'll be a SUPER duper ability to defeat that big old mean Tirek!?" A pink pony asks bouncing.

"I dearly hope so! That brute is ruining everything!" A white pony says.

"I hope it's something we can beat that big guy back!" A blue pony says.

"Oh umm, maybe it would heal the land and animals?" a shy yellow pony asks.

"It could be a power that not even Tirek can defeat." A mismatched creature asks.

"Well there is only one way to find out, you girls ready?" Twilight asks.

"Yup!" They all say at once, though the shy one says hers quietly.

"OK! On 3."

At that they all grab a key with their hooves.

"1"

"2"

"3!"

At that they all twist the keys at once to which the box glows brightly before it subsides.

"Huh? That shoulda wo-" She is cut off before the box explodes in a burst of energy to which a large sphere of energy erupts causing the entire ground to quake from this to which several parts of the ground explode outward with large chains sprouting from it to which the mares dodge which the mismatched creature carries the shy pegasus who is quivering in fright.

"What the hay is going on!?" The orange one asks dodging a chain from skewering her.

"I...I don't know! Maybe this is suppose to happen!?" Twilight says as more chains sprout upwards into the sky.

Suddenly the mares and the creature all feel a very powerful energy to which it is felt by everything on the entire planet.

However the mismatched creature's eyes widen before he slightly trembles, he knows _Very _Well whos energy is that.

"Umm Discord? What's wrong?" The yellow pegasus asks.

"It's…..It's him…." He says his voice shaky.

"Who?" She asks.

"The Balance Force Agent…." he says.

"Who's this-" She is cut off before a explosive shockwave erupts from the sphere sending all of them flying before crashing against the trees while a pillar of energy erupts from where the sphere was illuminating the forest and splitting apart the darkened skies.

"Discord! What the hay is happening!?" Twilight asks.

"Why did it summon him…..?" He asks in fear clutching the yellow pony for comfort.

"Who's "He"?" The blue pony asks.

Her answer is given before the pillar of energy shatters like glass to which a dust cloud obscures their vision and they would see the silhouette of a person in a kneeling position as if he landed to which a loud cough is heard and the figure gets up standing tall.

"Ugh, fucking Portal, where the hell did it land me?" The figure mutters under its breath to which it raises an arm and with a swipe disperses the dust cloud as if it was made of paper and the Mare's gasp seeing this creature and seeing how intimidating he looks.

"What in tarnation is that creature?" The orange pony asks.

"Don't antagonise him, for the love of chaos don't." Discord says shaking even more seeing him.

"Why? He doesn't look so tough!" the blue one arrogantly says to which she flies straight towards him.

"Rainbow Dash wait!" Twilight yells while Discord's eyes widen.

Sensing the approaching danger the stranger immediately counters, the second Rainbow Dash is in range he counters by dodging at the last second by a side dodge before he brutally slams his elbow in her spine making her crash hard onto the ground digging it up before crashing into a tree.

"Rainbow!" Twilight yells.

"Alright! That's pushing it pardner!" The orange one says to which she hurls a lasso at the figure.

"Applejack don't!" Twilight says trying to defuse this.

Seeing this the stranger grabs the lasso and with a great tug he brings Applejack towards him to which he delivers a fist to her face sending her back to the ground without the lasso and her hat falling off.

"I must admit, i admire your bravery trying to take me on but it's rather futile, now are you going to stop this or am i gonna have to make more broken bones?" He asks calmly and coldly making Discord flinch at that tone.

"Eat this Friend Hurter!" The pink pony yells with a cannon holding a burning firework.

"Pinkie Pie Stop!" Twilight yells but it is too late as the firework is launched.

At this the stranger sighs to which he catches the firework and aims it back to the cannon to which it enters it causing it to explode and leaving a smoking Pinkie Pie since she was close to it.

"Well now that the aggressors are taken care off can we have a civil discu-"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Suddenly the yellow pony flies up glaring right into the stranger's eyes.

"HURTING MY FRIENDS IS THE WORST THING EVER! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOUR FRIENDS WERE HURT INSTEAD YOU BIG…..bully…" at this she slows down as she suddenly has fear in her eyes, why? Cos the stranger is glaring harshly at her with a cold glare that can freeze a volcano.

"Listen, i just got dumped here fucking randomly, attacked by fucking civilians and now your trying to stare me into apologizing? I'll give you a warning, back the fuck off or i'll break those wings." He says to which she bursts into tears and hides behind a quivering Discord.

Seeing that he is looking at him Discord gulps nervously and is sweating like a waterfall.

"Uhhh….He...Hey Paragon, long time no see?" Discord nervously asks.

"Discord, if this is a pathetic prank of yours i hope you brought a fresh pair of limbs, you know dragging me away like that is cause for…..Dismemberment." He threatens cracking his knuckles to get the point to which Discord pales dramatically.

"No no no! I wouldn't do that even if i was fucking dared by Celestia or Faust herself!" He shouts knowing he is a being that can kill him with no problems whatsoever.

"Hmmm, so Purple one, you gonna attack me or are the diplomatic type?" Paragon asks looking to Twilight.

"Uhhh…." she says before eeping as she notices that he took a step.

"Or are you the one who transported me here? If so i applaud you for that, not to mention it gives me means to kill you." Paragon says to which Twilight shakes her head furiously.

"Nope! I didnt! The Box of Harmony did it!" She says covering her head to which Paragon quirks an eyebrow.

"Box of Harmony? It wouldn't happen to have 6 keys and 6 slots right?" He asks.

"Umm yea?" She answers.

"OK, that explains it." He mutters.

"So, why did you as-"

"I say darling! What sort of clothing is that!?" A shrill voice asks to which Paragon turns his head to a white pony.

"Excuse me?" He asks wondering if she's going to insult his poor fashion or so.

"The way those robes are made, that material is by far exquisite! And the material on those chains! Why it looks like diamonds with how shiny they are! Darling what material is your suit made of!?" She asks.

"Rarity…." Twilight says about to chastise her.

"Leather" Paragon blandly says to which Rarity gasps.

"W...What?" She says as if she misheard him.

"It is made of Leather, from a Bulmodrian Ox, finely skinned and tailored to fit my tastes, as for the chains those are made of my own energy." He says to which Rarity passes out.

"L...Leather? Isn't that?" Twilight is hoping she's wrong.

"Yes, a animal, we are getting off track, what were you hoping to get from the box?" He asks.

"Uhhh…..i…..uhhh…" Twilight's at a loss for words however.

Suddenly loud thumping is heard and a large voice is heard booming.

"**Twilight Sparkle! Come out and i will make your friends death's quick!" **A booming demonic voice bellows.

"Oh no...He's here…." Discord says shaking.

"Tirek?" Paragon blandly asks.

"How did you?" Twilight wonders.

"Don't question it, which direction?" He seriously asks.

"But….." at this Paragon moved so fast that he lifted Twilight up by the throat.

"Which. Direction. Now" He strongly asks his grip a little tight.

His answer is Twilight pointing her hoof directly behind her to which Paragon drops Twilight unceremoniously and stomps off.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" Twilight asks rubbing her throat to which Paragon stops and looks over his shoulder.

"To kill a Demon." He calmly says to which he continues on.

"Twilight…..Just what have you unleashed?" Discord questions looking where Paragon went.

She says nothing

**Outside Everfree**

Flicking away some brush Paragon stalks outta the Everfree and witnesses total carnage.

Across the outskirts of the forest is nothing but a wasteland, the skies are darkened as if he was in the Dark Spire, the fauna is old and dead while he can see the remains of Canterlot and ponyville in the distance.

"Hmph, as expected, a powerhouse Centaur, this'll be fun." He mumbles as he walks forward more.

Suddenly loud thumping is heard as if there's a titan on the way to which Paragon looks forward and smirks.

"Found you." He says spotting his target: Tirek

Stopping the gigantic Centaur spots Paragon.

"**And you are?" **Tirek asks wondering if this is a pathetic plot by that insignificant Alicorn.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first? After all we are both men." He asks boredly.

"**Hrmph, my name is Tirek!" **The centaur boats stomping his hooves yet Paragon is not affected.

"Cute, my name is Commander Paragon." He blandly says.

"**A Commander? And where may i ask is your forces? Don't tell me you plan on taking me on alone!?" **Tirek says to which he laughs at that.

"Right here!" He bellows to which he launches faster than Tirek can see and lands a solid kick to the centaur's torso making him release spit before being flung a good distance away from that surprising attack.

"**Why you…." **Tirek mumbles getting up.

"Alright Horse-Boy, show me what you got!" Paragon challenges spreading his legs and his arms at his sides glaring at Tirek with a look of seriousness.

"**Die!" **Tirek shouts as he unleashes a barrage of magic at Paragon to which he dodges all the attacks flawlessly dodging from left to right, up and down as well as deflecting them back as if they are ping pong balls.

"That your best? I've seen ants shoot better attacks than that!" He taunts.

"**Hragh!" **He yells to which he picks up a multitude of rubble and hurls it at the human.

At that Paragon parts his Trenchcoat and unhooks two pistols from their holsters and rapidly fires them turning the rubble into nothing but small pebbles while a bullet grazed Tirek's cheek.

"Tossing pebbles of that size won't cut it." He says glaring at Tirek.

"**Then i'll use my fists!" **He roars to which he stampedes towards Paragon who holsters his guns and cocks his fist back to which he meets Tirek's fist head on with his own.

The result of the two fists clashing blows away the debris and makes a crater to which the two engage in a fierce melee battle ducking and dodging any attacks the other is sending while Tirek fails to realise that Paragon isn't even taking it seriously

Dodging a punch Paragon slides under Tirek and kicks one of his legs away making the Centaur lose balance to which he grabs one of the legs and spins around lifting up Tirek before he lets go hurling the great Centaur away like a bag of trash.

"Trash belongs in a pit!" Paragon taunts

At that statement the ground erupts showing a dirty looking Tirek who is beyond pissed.

"**I had enough of you pest!" **Tirek bellows to which he stomps the ground followed by a enormous barrage of endless balls of magic from his horns.

"Hmph!" Paragon suddenly shoots from his position and starts to fly through the debris and energy all the while using the chunks of rock as footing to which he uses to propel himself even further though the field of energy and debris to which once he's close he charges energy in his right hand and after breaching through it he cocks his glowing fist back.

"Hhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He yells to which he slams his full force fist onto Tirek's head sending the Centaur flying to which he follows up by a couple of blows to his mid-section followed by a roundhouse kick which sends the Centaur crashing to the ground and using this as a chance he flies a bit higher before he simply snaps his fingers.

The second he does that a dozen spear tipped chains come out of nowhere pointing directly towards the ground, to which they open up like a flower with balls of energy in the middle to which Paragon slashes the air with his hand and a barrage of energy shoots from the wall hammering the ground like a Meat Tenderizer all the while Tirek is taking damage from that attack before he gets angrier and bellows and a shield appears blocking the attacks to which it stops shooting.

"Had enough?" Paragon asks floating back to the ground looking at the bruised Centaur who merely spits out a glob of blood.

"**Tch! Not even close! I haven't even used my full power yet!" **Tirek yells to which his horns discharge and veins pop up across him to which he increases his size.

"How convenient, so am i." Paragon says to which his eyes flash and a aura appears around him with the colour being off colors.

"**Die worm!" **Tirek yells and he fires a massive beam of magic at Paragon who merely vanishes and lands a kick to Tirek staggering the Centaur who swipes a hand at him to which Paragon grabs the hand casually and breaks one of his fingers making the Centaur howl with pain.

"Your outmatched Tirek, give it up." Paragon calmly says to which Tirek unleashes another beam at him only for Paragon back off greatly and fires a barrage of energy from his hands to which Tirek deflects them all but Paragon uses that opening to land another solid blow but harder on his midsection causing him to cough up blood and Paragon not letting up uppercuts Tirek who using that manages to land a hit on Paragon sending him crashing into a hill.

"**Ha! Your fragile like the rest! All of you are pa-"**

"_BANG!" _

That sound cuts off Tirek as a bullet shoots through his left shoulder cleanly making him clutch the new open wound.

"Don't get arrogant cos you hit me, i've taken my own fair share of beatings and yours well." Paragon says to which the dust clears showing a untouched him. "It felt like a back rub." He says with a smirk as he holsters his smoking pistol.

"**Damn you!" **Tirek says sneering.

"I'll have to end this now, i made a promise to someone to take em to a Park so i can't fool around." Paragon says to which he vanishes and appears in front of Tirek who is vivid with rage.

Seeing this Tirek brings down a fist to which Paragon catches and decides to start dealing some REAL damage to this guy to which he taps a foot and a chain sprouts up from the ground and spears straight through Tirek's arm making the Centaur roar with agony as he tries to free his stuck arm, seeing this Paragon backs off before he unsheathes two elegant longswords that are blue and red and with a simple flash he disappears and re-appears behind Tirek before sheating them.

"It's over…" He calmly says.

"**Over!? What do you mean it's over!?" **Tirek bellows ignoring the pain.

"Your horns."

Curious Tirek looks up and notices his horns were just cut cleanly off.

"**Oh…." **To which the magic he stole starts to go rampant and starts to suck his energy out making him cry in agony knowing full well that without a recipient the magic will go rampant.

"Hmm, seems that without someone to carry that magic it would probably punch a hole the size of Kansas here, gotta contain it…." Paragon mumbles to which he snaps his fingers and 4 chains appear and point at the rampaging ball of magic to which they fire lasers forming a container around the magic which instantly subsides due to the energy being used to contain it.

"**H…..Help me…." **A weak voice says.

"Hm?" Paragon looks down to see a frail and weak Tirek with still his bullet wound and stab wound.

"P….Please the pain…..it hurts….." Tirek weakly says.

"Normally i would let the inhabitants here imprison you but i have a feeling you will escape again and cause more chaos than Discord can on a fun day." Paragon simply says unholstering his pistol.

"W...Wa-"

_BANG!_

The gunshot echoes through the land as Tirek's body with a smoking hole in the head plops to the ground with a look of terror and shock.

"As the Assassin Ezio says Requesk En Pache" Paragon says holstering his pistol leaving the body of Tirek behind.

**4 Hours Later**

A bit of time has passed since the battle with Tirek and Paragon is currently surrounded by a rejuvenated Celestia and Luna and an entire force of Royal Guards along with the Mane 6.

"So….What's my crimes?" He boredly asks.

"For the Murder of Tirek." Celestia firmly says.

"Despite the fact that guy was absorbing magic and would end your race if left like that?" Paragon points out.

"Violence is never the answer to everything." Luna says.

"Riiiiight and im sure hugs and kisses can turn them into a good guy." Paragon sarcastically says.

"Before we haul you off we must ask you just who or WHAT you are." Celestia asks.

"I'd be careful with your Demands Celestia, i am higher up the food chain than you, even Discord knows well to not antagonise me, yet those 3 tried." Paragon firmly states looking at Applejack who has bandages around her head, Rainbow Dash with a cast for her wings and Pinkie well with plasters.

"Discord, who is this being?" Luna asks turning to the Draconqesque.

"W...Well uhh….." Discord nervously tries to say his words looking at Paragon who merely sighs.

"If your gonna stammer like a Looney we can be here for a decade, you might as well tell her." Paragon sternly says.

"Y...Yes sir." Discord says making everyone widen their eyes at this since Discord's never been that formal.

"Well then, who is he Discord?" Twilight asks.

And so for the next hour or so Discord explains to everyone about Paragon, about why he fears him, the multiverse, the extent of his powers and ranking as well as his role, needless to say everyone looked to Paragon with fear and shock while Twilight looks at him as if he's a specimen.

"Well it's time for me to head off." Paragon says moving slightly to which the guards tense.

"Your not going anywhere! You still have a crime to pay!" Celestia states.

"Celestia, there's one thing you should know about me." Paragon says looking at her.

"And what's that?" She asks to which a roaring sound is heard as if it was a dragon before a gigantic metal bird appears.

"My forces are ALWAYS nearby." He says smirking to which he jumps upwards and into the Transport which flies off straight into the atmosphere leaving a stunned group.

"Tarnation, that Varmint's a slippery bugger." Applejack somehow says.

Everyone agrees on that statement.

**END**

**Well that was fun, i swear i always feel like i NEVER add enough words for these chapters, anyway post any comments about this one shot guys and ill see you in the next one! PEACE!**

**-MadnessMaker1337**


End file.
